


Match Set

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/F, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Pixal has joined the game as player 2!





	Match Set

“What are you playing?” Pixal asked ss she walked in to see Nya going ham on a controller, some kind of video game on the tv screen.

“Fist to face III. I borrowed it from Kai.” Nya says, still focusing on the screen.

“I see…” Pixal says, walking around sit next to her, watching her play for a while and watching her fingers move on the controllers.

She spotted another controller on the coffee table and picked it up.

“Do you mind if I try?” Pixal asked her and Nya smirked.

“Sire. Knock yourself out but don’t expect to win.” She says confidently and Pixal hummed.

She waited for her to activate two players before sitting back comfortably and began playing.

Nya’s expression went from smug to stunned in seconds.

“What? How.” She asked after losing seconds later and Pixal shrugged.

“I’m just pushing buttons. I’ve never played before.” She says and Nya narrowed her eyes.

“Beginner’s luck. Let’s go again.” She says, rolling her shoulders and Pixal shrugged.

Yet again, she lost.

“One more round .” Nya declared, getting frustrated.

She still lost, Pixal struggling to hide her amusement.

“Lets go again.”

“Just another round.”

“One more time.”

“Another.”

“Last one.”

By now, Pixal figured she wasn’t going to give up until she won at least once. She was much like her brother in this way. If winning makes her happy… She ‘missed’ a critical hit, allowing Nya to unlock her character’s special move and take down Pixal’s and win, making her whoop loudly as she jumped up to her feet.

“I won! Ha!” She cheered and Pixal laughed.

“I guess you did. Congrats.” She says, setting the controller down before getting up.

Nya celebrated for a few more seconds, reliving the play by play before pausing once she realised. It was impossible for Pixal to miss such an easy critical. So then… She let her win. Now that she thought about it, maybe she was getting a little too invested…

“Hey Pixal.” Nya says, looking over her shoulder and Pixal paused mid step to look at her curiously. “Thanks…”

Pixal smiled, understanding what she meant.

“Anything to make you happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
